


Not That Different

by SkyyKing



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bringing a book to a party, F/F, Finn is an Idiot, Fluff, Nerd Lexa, One Shot, Party, Popular Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyyKing/pseuds/SkyyKing
Summary: Lexa is forced to go to a party by AnyaMaybe something good will come out of it.





	Not That Different

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil something I thought of.
> 
> If you get a chance I have some other work if you want to check it out :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“How many times do I have to tell you I’m not going.”

“Come on Lexa it’s just a party.”

“You know that I’m not a party person.”

Anya and Lexa were currently in Lexa’s bedroom, Anya had been trying to convince her to go to this party for the past week, as Anya put it for the millionth time ‘Everyone’s going to be there’ ‘You’ll be the only one that’s not going’ ‘It’ll be fun’ and whatever else to try and convince her to go.

Lexa didn’t care who was going to be there she just wanted to have her normal quiet day and read her book. That’s what Lexa considered fun, not a party filled with hormonal drunk teens trying to be ‘cool’ and in fact make a fool of themselves. None of those things sounded appealing in the slightest.

“Do it for me,” Anya pleaded.

“Anya,” Lexa was tired of this conversation and Anya guilt tripping her wasn’t helping.

“You owe me.”

“Really, your going to use your favour on this,” Surprised she would use that on something stupid as going to a party out of all things.

“Yes.” Anya confirmed.

She owed Anya for making her come along to a convention that she really wanted to go to because she didn’t want to go alone, owing her a favour at the time seemed like a perfect trade off but now she was rethinking it.

Lexa released a breath, “Okay I’ll go, you’re lucky I don’t break promises.”

“Thank you thank you thank you,” Anya repeated while giving Lexa a bone crushing hug.

“Yeah yeah, but if you leave myside for more than ten minutes, you owe me one right back okay,” Lexa said narrowing her eyes at her.

“Fine sure, besides it might be good place you to make more friends.”

“I don’t need more friends, I’m happy with what I got.” Lexa wasn’t a shy person quite the opposite, she knew what she liked and stuck with it and if other people thought she was weird or a loser it was their loss, she didn’t want to hang with them either.

“I’m your only friend.” Anya deadpanned.

“And what’s wrong with that,” Lexa frowned.

“I’m also your cousin so I don’t really count as friend.”

“Fine so I’m the nerdy loner who’s only friend is my cousin, so, you’re a great person to hang out with.”

“True,” Anya shrugged.

“I see no problem then.”

“Fine, but try and socialise.”

“No promises, the only favour is me coming to the party.”

“Urgh sometimes I wonder why I even bother talking to you.”

“Because I am…” Lexa smirked having a great opportunity to sing this, “‘the very best, like no one ever was’ want me to continue.”

Anya set her head back and groaned, “Stop stop, just go and get changed.” Lexa laughed, Anya left leaving her alone in her room.

She’s not a fan of party’s so she didn’t know what you usually wore, she could ask Anya to help her but they both had very different styles and that would definitely be a no no, she decided if she was forced to go to a party she would wear what she wanted to wear and not care what anyone thought.

Once she got changed she went downstairs to meet her cousin.

Anya made a face and then said, “You really going to wear that?”

Lexa looked at her clothing and didn’t see a problem, “What’s wrong with it?”

Anya shook her head, “You’re such a nerd.”

“So, I’m a nerd and proud” Lexa stood defiantly.

“Yeah whatever,” Anya waved her off.

“Only people who really looked would get it,” She defended her clothing choice.

“What, you cosplaying but discreetly.”

“Exactly, only people who like the movie or watched it would understand why I’m wearing a nine-inch nails shirt” Lexa explained further.

“And I’m guessing people who don’t just think your wearing a normal band tee huh guess that’s smart.” Anya finally seeing the logic in her choice.

“Yeah a quick way to find my people,” she smirked thinking it was indeed clever.

Anya laughed, “Or find people that like the band.”

Lexa smile fell away, she didn’t think of that. “Oh no, I’ll be one of those people that wear rolling stones shirts but know nothing about them.”

“Yep.”

“Crap…But I’m Carol Danvers, she’s cool though.” Lexa tried to justify.

“Let’s hope other people will know that.”

Lexa groaned she didn’t want people to come up to her to talk about music.

“I’m not going to change, I’m still going to wear this.”

“Come on nerd lets go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they approached the house Lexa couldn’t believe what she saw.

Whoever’s house they were at must be rich as the house was massive, they walked up to it and music was already blaring out of it, good thing they are the only house on the street.

When they stepped into the house, she saw kids everywhere dancing drinking cheering, this was all new to Lexa, this was definitely not her scene, she was already regretting coming.

“Come on let’s get a drink,” Anya announced.

“I don’t drink.”

“Lexa, then just hold the drink and pretend,” she said like it was obvious thing to do.

“Why would I-”

“You’re at a party, that’s why.”

“Fine,” agreeing still seeing no logic in Anya’s argument.

Lexa followed Anya to the kitchen, Anya found herself and her cups and poured both of them a drink.

Lexa just awkwardly held onto the cup having no desire to drink it.

She was about to ask Anya something when her whole demeanour changed, “I’ll be right back.”

“What?” Not expecting to leave her so soon.

“I just saw someone, going to say hi.”

“You said you wouldn’t leave me.”

“I’ll be quick.”

“Ten minutes that’s all I’m giving you, and if you go over you owe me one got it.”

“Yes, I know.” Already walking off.

“Ok have fun with whatever you’re doing, I’ll just be here in my lonesome,” She grumbled to herself.

She saw Anya disappear into the crowd losing sight of her. Well this is going to be fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Its been more than ten minutes and Anya weren’t back, she knew this was going to happen.

Lexa went and searched for her and what she found was Anya talking to the girl she was pining over for the past month or so. Now Lexa knew why she wanted to go to the party and she can’t really blame her at least it seemed like she was making progress.

She was going to interrupt her and berate her for leaving her but she didn’t want to ruin whatever moment they were currently having, as much she hated her for bringing her here she wouldn’t do that to her cousin.

So, Lexa walked upstairs and tried to look for a quiet spot in one of the room so she won’t be disturbed.

If she was going to be at this party she might as well enjoy herself with what she was planning to do anyway, read a book, yes Lexa bought a book to a party, she didn’t care if it was weird, she was the one being forced to come so why not do something she finds enjoyable and not waste a night.

Lexa eventually found a room, it was a bedroom, she knew she shouldn’t really be in here not knowing who’s house it was, but this was the only room available.

Lexa didn’t want to be a creep and snoop so she sat on the floor on the foot of the bed not looking at the contents of the room got her book out and started to read.

She read for about thirty minutes until the door opened and someone walked in.

When she looked up it was Clarke Griffin, which startled Lexa.

Clarke was one the schools most popular person, she was part of the cheer squad and Lexa will not admit this to anyone else, but she might have a tiny crush on the girl.

“What are you doing in my room?” This was Clarke’s house? And Lexa was in her room, she definitely must look like a creep.

Lexa immediately stood up wide eyed, “Sorry uh I wanted a quiet place to read.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow, “You came to a party to read.”

When someone else said it like that, it did sound ridiculous, “Sorry I’ll leave,” trying not to make more of a fool of herself.

“No no you can stay.” Clarke said.

Lexa didn’t know what to do, she can’t go back to reading knowing she’s in Clarkes room.

“Uh ok,” Lexa stood awkwardly.

“The bed would probably be more comfortable to read or even the desk,” Clarke filled the awkward silence.

“Yeah true, but I didn’t want to a snoop or be creepy so I just sat on the floor,” she explained.

“That’s nice of you, but it’s no problem I know you’re not a creep Lexa.”

“Wait you know who I am?” Surprised to hear Clarke use her name, Lexa thought she was a nobody.

Clarke smiled “Lexa woods, smartest person in school.”

“That’s not true,” not believing what she was hearing.

“Well it’s is, I’m Clarke Griffin.”

“I know.”

“Right, it’s nice to officially meet you,” said Clarke.

Lexa nodded.

“How come your not out there enjoying your own party?” Lexa asked pointing out towards the door.

“Trying to get away from some people, also just want some peace and quiet for a second,” Clarke replied.

“Why have a party in the first place?” Curious as a party was the opposite of quiet.

“Not really my idea, a friend found out I had a house free, so she took it upon herself to host a party in my house.”

“That sucks,” If Anya did that to her she would be furious.

Clark went and flopped back on to her bed, patting the space next to her indicting for Lexa to sit.

Lexa slowly walked up and sat next to her keeping her hands and book on her lap.

“So how come your not out there?” Clarke asked back.

“I was forced to come by my cousin, but now I know why she really wanted to come.”

“Who’s your cousin?”

“Anya” Lexa answered.

“Ah,” Clarke smirked, “I saw her making out with Raven before I came here.”

“About time,” Lexa chuckled, maybe now her cousin would stop pining over her.

“Tell me about it, Ravens been like nonstop talking about her for the longest time.” Said Clarke.

They both laughed, hearing Clarke laugh was a new favourite sound to Lexa.

“So, Lexa woods, if you weren’t at this party what would you be doing instead?” Clarke asked.

Lexa lifted up her book.

“Really?”

“I know I know its lame,” said Lexa.

“No, its not, to be honest I would have done something on the same line, either paint or watch something” Clarke shrugged.

“You paint?” Lexa asked in surprise.

“Yeah no one really knows that about me but it’s my main passion.”

“Wow that’s cool, what do you paint?” Lexa now very curious.

“Look around,” Clarke waved her hands around the room still laying on the bed.

For the first time Lexa took in her surroundings and found that it was covered in canvases Filled with landscapes to portraits ranging from pencil to paint to charcoal.

“Wow, you did all this?” Clarke looked apprehensive but as soon as Lexa complimented her she smiled.

“Yeah, I have a ton of sketchbooks filled as well.” Clarke said further.

“You should definitely become an artist,” Lexa wasn’t lying at all, the art was amazing they deserved to be shown.

“Thanks, but I don’t know.”

“I mean it, this is museum worthy.”

“Stop it, you’re making me blush,” they stayed quiet for a bit staring at each other.

“So, who were you trying to get away from?” Lexa questioned.

“What? Clarke said confused.

“You said you came here to get way from some people,” Lexa Clarified.

“Oh Finn.”

“Oh,” That’s all Lexa said, Finn was one of the football players, all the girls flock to him for some reason. She didn’t know what people saw in him.

Clarke closed her eyes for a second and let out a breath, “Yeah.”

“Why?”

“After going to the cinema together he thinks that we should go out and he got it in his head that we would be perfect together,” Clarke rolled his eyes.

“Was the date bad?” feeling slightly jealous, but quickly buried the feeling as she shouldn’t be jealous she wasn’t with Clarke.

Clarke looked irritated and sat up and flayed her arms up, “It wasn’t a date,” Not the reaction Lexa was expecting.

“I’m confused, it wasn’t?”

“No, I just wanted to see a movie and he tagged along, I didn’t care about him, I’ve been waiting to see this film for a while. I didn’t care who came along.”

“Did he know that?”

“At no point was the words date mentioned or I gave him any indications it was a date, he just tagged along when I mentioned going to see it.” Clarke voice started to raise.

“Sorry,” She felt bad for Clarke.

Clarke calmed down, “It’s not your fault, he won’t leave me alone and it’s getting annoying. He doesn’t really like me, I’m sure all he sees a pretty blonde cheerleader and how it will make him more popular,” Clarke scoffed, “Whatever that means.”

“Why don’t you tell him so he can leave you alone?”

Clarkes sighed, “I don’t want to make the group dynamic weird.”

“I know it’s not my place, but I think that’s stupid. If it bothers you that much you should address it and if you friends don’t understand there not really your friends in the first place, And plus you not _just_ a pretty blonde cheerleader.”

“What you don’t think I’m pretty,” Clarke teased.

Lexa eyes went wide, “What no that’s not what I meant, your more than your looks, you’re smart, funny, caring and insanely talented by the looks of it. I meant that there’s more than just beauty with you.

Clarke blushed, “Thank you, I wish I never did cheerleading in the first place really.”

“What, but you’re so good at it.”

“Thanks, but I only did so Octavia wasn’t lonely when she joined, I really wanted to focus on art, I guess I can’t do that now.”

“Why not?” Lexa asked tilting her head slightly.

“Cheer takes most of my time now,” Clarke explained.

“Do you enjoy cheer?”

“Not really, it’s not what I want to do.”

“Then pick art no one’s forcing you” Lexa didn’t see the problem, if it was Lexa she would have done what she enjoyed the most and wanted to do in the future.

“But Octavia, I can’t abandon her.” Clarke tried to argue.

“Octavia most likely already made friends in the group, I might not know anything about cheerleading but I’m guessing you have to have team work to cheer, so what I’m trying to say is she might not be lonely anymore. And you don’t enjoy it, so that’s a big reason why not to do it anymore.”

“For someone everyone thinks is quiet girl even though we both know that’s not true, you give good advice.”

“Uh, sorry if I overstepped,” realising she just told Clarke not to do cheerleading anymore.

“No, you didn’t, you put things into more perceptive. Thank you”

“What movie did watch? Lexa asked changing the subject and also kinda curious

“Captain Marvel,” Lexa lit up at that answer, she found her people.

“Nice and Finn wanted to watch that,” Not believing that was his type of film.

Clarke laughed, “I don’t think he even watched it, he probably fell asleep I didn’t really pay attention to him.”

“There’s a special place in hell for people like him, Next time you want to go see-” Lexa was about to suggest going with herself but they really didn’t know each other well.

“I’ll take you instead next time, not a bad idea, if your shirt indicates anything I’m guess you’re a fan.”

“Thank you for noticing yes, yes I am,” Lexa sat up straighter showing off her shirt.

“No problem and I always hear you talking about it with your cousin a lot always and wanted to join in.”

“Your always welcome to.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Clarke went silent for a sec then stated, “You’re beautiful.”

Now Lexa blushed caught off guard by the compliment, “What, no I’m not.”

“Shut up, every time I see you I… see I can’t even describe it. I always wanted to talk to you but I get too nervous.”

“You get nervous around me,” what was happening Lexa thought.

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know how’s that possible when you exist.”

“Lexa.”

“Clarke.”

“For someone that prides herself in her artistic talent and vison believe me when I say your gorgeous.”

“I’ll believe it in one condition.” Lexa said.

“And what that? Clarke asked.

With every sentence they leaned forward bit by bit, until they were a breath apart.

God her eyes, she could get lost in them.

When they were about to join the door suddenly opened, unfortunately causing both of them to immediately separate.

It was Finn, Lexa saw Clarke tense up which made Lexa go into protective mode for some reason.

“Clarke there you are” said Finn.

Finn looked at both of them and looked at Lexa “What are you doing here leave,” Finn gave her a disgusted look.

“What are you doing walking into a girl’s room without knocking? Lexa retorted.

“What did you just say to me?” Finn looked mad that Lexa talked back to him.

Clarke raised her voice, “Get out!”

Finn looked at Lexa and smirked, “You heard her leave.”

“Finn. Get. Out.”

“But Clarke,” Finn was now giving Clarke a pathetic puppy dog eyes trying to look innocent.  

“Finn I’m going to say this for the last time and your going to listen very carefully and make sure your puny little brain understands this, we are never going to be a thing, get. Out. Of. My house.” Clarke seethed.

Finn scoffed, “Whatever, your too much trouble anyway,” then he left slamming the door.

“What an idiot,” Lexa said to defuse the tense air.

“Right,” Clarke agreed, “Glad that’s finally sorted.”

“Where were we?” Lexa said to get Clarkes mind of what just happened.

“I don’t know, but we should definitely save some of the talks for the date.”

“Date?” Lexa’s mouth was agape.

Clarke palmed her forehead and turned her head to the side to look at her. “I haven’t asked yet have I?”

Lexa chuckled, “Nope.”

“Lexa Woods would you do me the honour of going on a date with me?” Clarke asked all regal like.

“Oh yes I would Clarke griffin,” Lexa couldn’t believe that Clarke fricking Griffin just asked her out on a date, Lexa was internally screaming not showing it on the outside so she doesn’t show how much of dork she is right now.

“Great, can I kiss you now?”

Lexa raised an eyebrow, “Shouldn’t you normally do that at the end of the date?”

Clarke gently laughed, “Oh Lexa one thing you should know about me is I don’t do things the normal way.” They were gravitating closer to each other.

“Good to know.” Lexa replied.

And they both leaned into kiss, it was soft and gentle.

Lexa brushed her nose against her changing angle kissing her further.

After a while they leaned back and looked at each other, “Wow,” was all Lexa could say.

“Yeah wow, I’m glad you came tonight,” said Clarke.

“Me too, I might have to thank my cousin.”             

“Me too…read for me.”

“What?” Lexa asked in confusion.

“The book, read to me”

“Shouldn’t you I don’t know go back to the party,” Lexa just realising where they were and there was still a party going outside the doors.

“I rather stay here,” Clarke said honestly.

“Clarke,” Lexa said not forcing Clarke to hang out with her.

“Ravens the one organised it, I had no input so she’ll be the one to sort everything out, and if something goes wrong Raven knows how mad I will be so she’ll be on her toes all night.

“And Anya would probably help her knowing her.”

“And plus, you reading to me seems better than what’s going on out there.”

Lexa thought about and just gave up knowing she would never win against Clarke, “Ok you win.”

“But let’s get comfortable,” Clarke went and locked the door, “So we don’t get disturbed.”

Lexa nodded.

Clarke then went over to the bed and laid down under the covers, “You coming?”

“Yeah yeah, I see what you’re doing getting me in bed already I see,” Lexa teased as she laid down next Clarke.

“You saw right through my masterplan,” Clarke joked back.

Lexa started reading the book from the beginning, she already read this book like ten time so she didn’t mind and plus she wanted to see Clarke’s reaction from it all and experience from someone else’s point of view.

Ten pages in she asked Clarke, “Not bored yet?”

“No definitely not continue, “Clarke shuffled closer so she was laying her head on Lexa’s shoulder, “Is this ok?”

Lexa’s nodded, then Lexa got her arm and wrapped it round Clarke waist and asked back, “Is this ok?”

Clarke smiled, “Yes,” Clarke reciprocated by putting her arm round Lexa’s waist.

With them being in more of a comfortable position Lexa continued to read, forgetting about the outside world.

Maybe Anya was right, coming to this party was definitely a good thing, she found her people, more like she found her person. A person who never in a million years she thought she would get to talk to, being in totally different social groups, but this party made her realise that she was not that different to her after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Liked it!
> 
> Tell me what you think and if you want you can check out my other work too.
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


End file.
